


Tension Release

by beautiful_blue



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: Ben Hanscom has always been jealous of the fact that Bill Denbrough had Beverly Marsh's heart first. Sometimes he can't get over the fact that they are still very close despite the fact Bill is in a relationship with Eddie Kaspbrak. Seeing them dancing together at a party fuels his anger, and it becomes apparent he needs to do something about his feelings. After talking to Bill directly, it seems Bill has an interesting solution to his problem.





	Tension Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4/gifts).



> This is a one-shot my friend requested, and I hope you all enjoy it!

There had always been an unspoken tension between Bill and Ben. Sure, they got along well, and they were friends who would do anything for one another, but there was indeed tension. Beverly had been the object of Ben’s desire at the same time as Bill when they were younger. When she moved away for a year, Bill seemingly got over her, even though they clearly liked one another. Ben never did. Ben never would.

When she came back, it seemed like Beverly was a little hurt initially, because Bill only wanted to be friends. Ben and Bev eventually became closer in the start of high school, and eventually they started going out midway through. It always made Ben wonder if they would have been as close if it wasn’t for Bill breaking it off with her. Would Beverly have even given him a second look? Was he only option number two? These were the questions that kept him up at night.

In senior year of high school, Ben got dragged to a lot of house parties, so Beverly could dance, and drink. Ben didn’t mind dancing or drinking, but he certainly wasn’t a partyer the same as many of the other losers. He often found himself sitting with Stan who also hated the party scene, but it was always Bill that seemed to be up and dancing carelessly with the rest of them. Next to Bev. Sometimes with Bev.

It bothered him. Ben didn’t like Bill being so close with her. It wasn’t as though anything was going to happen, Bill came out as being mostly gay that year. He didn’t have much if any interest in women, and it seemed he was only interested in one individual in particular: Eddie Kaspbrak. Keeping this in mind, Ben tried not to think about it much, or feel jealous as Beverly danced with him.

One night though, they were at a house party, and Ben felt the jealousy rain through him. Bill was dancing behind Beverly, his hands on her hips as her back was pressed to him. They were both quite drunk, but from where Ben was sitting, it looked as though they could be mistaken for a couple. This bothered him more than anything else he had seen since he and Beverly started dating.

Ben had punched a mirror at the house they were at. Immediately he felt bad for destroying something that belonged to someone else. Someone who hadn’t even wronged him to begin with. Leaving the party, Ben didn’t bother saying goodbye to anyone. He didn’t think anyone would notice, but they did.

Bill showed up at his house with the rest of the losers, they berated him for running off without a word. They told him how stupid it was to just leave, he could have been hurt or anything. They weren’t wrong. They demanded an explanation, but he wasn’t ready to give one.

Ben talked to Beverly first. She insisted Ben talk to Bill about the situation. It was only an hour later that Ben was sitting in Bill’s room, on the end of his bed, a silence growing between them as Bill waited for Ben to start speaking from his desk chair.

“I’m angry.” Ben said finally, “At you.”

Bill looked at him, a bit of a sad expression gracing his face, “What d-did I do?”

“Nothing.” Ben couldn’t even say it was the dancing, because they all danced like that together, and it meant nothing at all. “Nothing unusual anyhow…” 

Bill seemed to understand. “Did I d-do something last ni-night that was wr-wrong? I don’t remember mu-much of it.”

“You two were dancing together. Really close. It shouldn’t matter, but it did.” Ben sighed, feeling like he was in the wrong.

“It wasn’t m-meant to be anything, bu-but I get why you’re upset.” Bill said understandingly as Ben finally glanced up at him with his brown doe eyes.

“I don’t even get why I’m upset. I guess it will just always bother me that you had her heart first… you probably still would have her heart if it wasn’t for the fact you’re gay.” Ben closed his eyes with a sigh, “I don’t know why she thought talking it out with you would help… I should really just be apologizing for storming out last night, and then being short with you last night.”

“You don’t owe me a-an-anything, Ben. Also, she l-loves you. She tells me a-all the time how m-much you mean to her.” Bill assured him.

“I just wish I could be mad at you for a real reason other than my own insecurities, because this sucks.” Ben said as Bill took a seat next to him.

“If y-you need to hit me…” Bill shrugged, “I’d t-take it.” Bill offered.

Ben scoffed, “Then I’d be just like Bowers.” 

“You c-could fuck me instead.” Bill said in a serious tone, making Ben question if it was real or not. 

“What?” Ben looked at him alarmed.

Bill smiled a little, “Eds wouldn’t mind. He fucks R-Richie anyway.”

“I… have to go.” Ben got up and headed out of Bill’s room quickly.

Bill didn’t chase after him or call his name. Ben needed time to let the information sink into his head, and Bill knew that. Ben wasn’t having it, there was no way he was going to do that. He was dating Beverly for starters, and secondly, he couldn’t fuck a guy. He wasn’t into men. 

Ben immediately called Beverly and told him what Bill said. At first, she laughed. “I mean, if you think it would help, I’d be fine with it.” She told him.

“I don’t think it would help! I don’t want him.” Ben sighed with frustration, “This is pointless, I’m going to bed.” Ben didn’t know why he was so frustrated, but lying in his bed alone that night, things became a little clearer.

There was nothing about Bill that had ever caught Ben’s attention. There was those eyes, and those lips, but that was about it. He grumbled and shook his head deciding these were normal things to notice as many women had beautiful pouting lips and large eyes as well. He wasn’t interested in men, not at all. Sure, he thought some men looked good, but that was a general assessment, not something he masturbated to. Even Bill, he thought, sometimes looked good. Sometimes. In a general sort of sense. Ben didn’t think about his toned body, or his milky pale skin. He didn’t notice how those lips looked wrapped around the end of his pen in class, or the way he licked spilled ketchup off the side of his hand with that long wet tongue of his.

Ben felt his eyes open, and he looked down, realizing he’d just been thinking of Bill Denbrough, and his penis was starting to erect. “Damn it…” Ok. Maybe there was something there.

Ben didn’t want to act on it, or even think on it for the next several days as he hung around the losers. Bill didn’t say anything more about it, and no one let on that Ben and Bill had talked at all. It was as though Ben simply dreamt the whole thing up, until he received a visit from Bill one afternoon while he was home alone. 

“Did you th-think about it?” Bill asked without even saying a proper greeting first. 

Ben looked around, as if someone might be listening to them. “No… I haven’t.” He lied.

Bill smiled a little, “Can I c-come in?”

Ben opened the door and stepped back to let Bill inside. He should have told him to go home. He should have told him he didn’t want company, but curiosity got the better of Ben. He wanted to know what Bill wanted. He had an idea though. “My parents are out right now, but they might be back soon.” 

“I w-wanted to make an offer.” Bill told him seriously.

“Ok?” Ben didn’t know where it was going exactly.

“You said y-you wanted to be mad at me. You w-w-wanted revenge for Beverly, right?” Bill asked.

Ben shrugged, “It’s stupid, but yes… that has been on my mind for years.”

“This weekend m-my parents are out of t-t-town. Stay over, and you can h-have revenge. I’ll m-make you mad, and you can take it out o-on me any way you see fit.” Bill suggested.

“I don’t know…” Ben looked down, “I don’t think so…”

“Think about it.” Bill headed towards the door but stopped to look at Ben, “It’s funny you’re j-jealous. You’re more my type t-t-than she is.” Bill smirked before heading out.  
Ben watched Bill leave and stared after him dumbfounded. Was he seriously hitting on him? Ben closed the door behind him, not understanding why the words excited him so much. He… couldn’t go and fuck Bill. He couldn’t, he loved Beverly. He didn’t want a man, he wanted a woman. Just one. Beverly.

It took a lot of thinking, and a lot of wondering, but eventually Ben came to the realization that he did indeed want to solve this issue with Bill. He didn’t know if fucking him was going to help, but he had consent from Bev to do so if necessary. He wasn’t even sure he was going to like it, but one thing was for sure, he was going to get to the bottom of things that night.

Ben grabbed his backpack with a change of clothes and headed over to Bills. He wasn’t sure what to expect as he knocked on the door. Bill opened the door, and smiled a little before stepping back so Ben could enter, “C-Come in.”

“Thanks…” Ben walked inside, and watched Bill close the door behind him, “…I thought about it.” 

“I see.” Bill nodded, “What have you c-come up with?” Bill asked as if he didn’t know the answer already.

“I just don’t understand why you think this will help…” Ben sighed looking at the ground.

“It might. It might n-not. I don’t know.” Bill shrugged, “I j-just know I’ve b-b-been wanting to fuck you for s-some time.” He was utterly calm and comfortable as he spoke to Ben.

“What? Why?” Ben asked as if he was some disgusting creature.

Bill looked him up and down, “You v-very attractive, B-Ben.” Bill smiled at him.

Ben blushed a little and tried to avoid eye contact. “Well… maybe you are too. I just don’t normally feel things for men.”

“You’re more into w-women. I get it. I’m more i-into men.” Bill sympathized.

“So… how did you want to do this whole thing?” Ben asked skipping to the point.

Bill looked at him, “Let’s go upstairs. If you f-feel uncomfortable, w-we stop.” 

Ben nodded, and followed Bill upstairs, his backpack slung over his broad shoulder as he headed through Bill’s doorway. He dropped his bag on the floor, watching as Bill turned to face him. “Alright… so, how do we do this?” Ben asked again.

“Normally, w-we’d start by kissing.” Bill started, “With B-Bev I just g-go straight to fucking.”

Ben froze for a moment, and looked at him, “You… what?”

“Sh-should I keep saying things like that? Will it get you f-f-fired up?” Bill asked as he pulled a bottle of lubricant from the drawer.

Ben thought about it for a moment, and nodded, “Yes.”

“M-My safe word is Silver.” Bill decided to lead with that before looking Ben in the eyes, “Ready?”

Ben nodded and knew that moment they were going to have aggressive hate sex. Ben was oddly excited, and he wasn’t sure why. “She’s mine you know? I-I had her first.” Bill told him, looking him dead in the eye.

Grabbing Bill by the collar of his shirt, Ben held him in a threatening stance, “Take it back.”

“Her l-lips taste s-so sweet.” Bill licked his lips, taunting Ben, “Like candy.”

Ben threw Bill back against his bed, watching Bills eyes light up, “I s-s-still taste them sometimes… the ones o-on her face are too.” Bill taunted darkly.

Ben recoiled and slapped him before pausing, looking a bit alarmed. Bill looked up at him, and didn’t seem bothered, “You hit like a b-b-bitch. No wonder sh-she still likes me better.” 

Ben gripped Bills neck, pinning him down to the mattress, Bill’s hard erection pressing against Ben’s through their jeans. Bill shifted a bit, rubbing against Ben. Groaning softly, Ben stared into Bill’s eyes, “Fuck you, Denbrough.”

“Then fuck me.” Bill said before Ben’s lips were on his.

Ben was surprised that he was the one to make the first move to kiss. It was impossible to deny Bills lips, and Ben didn’t even bother trying as they crashed together. “Mmm…” Bill groaned, tugging at the bottom of Ben’s shirt.

Breaking the kill, Ben pulled back, and removed his shirt, showing off his toned abs, and his strong arms. “Shirt off, now.” Ben ordered Bill, watching as the auburn-haired man took his plaid shirt off before pulling of the black t-shirt beneath it.

Ben undid his pants, watching as Bill did the same. It didn’t feel real what he was doing. It was like a dream he would have, and never admit to anyone. It didn’t make sense, there was no way Bill was attracted to him, or that he was attracted to Bill. Impossible, but there they were, pulling off their remaining clothing. Bill’s erection was fairly big, but Ben had him beat in length and width. Bill stared at it for a moment, taking in the size with a look of desire in his eyes.

“With a c-cock like that, it’s a w-w-wonder she prefers my dick over yours.” Bill said before Ben grabbed Bill by his hair, pulling him onto his knees before him. 

“Put your filthy lying mouth to good use.” Ben ordered, only to gasp as Bill wrapped his mouth around Ben’s cock like he had been thinking about doing so all day long.

Ben moaned, watching as Bill made a show of sucking him off, like a whore, Ben thought. It was oddly fulfilling, to see Big Bill Denbrough on his knees, sucking his cock like he’d done it a hundred times before. Maybe he had, but Ben didn’t care, he was enjoying it despite himself.

Ben held Bill’s hair, moving his head as he wished before pulling Bill back, his cock popping from Bill’s mouth. Ben grabbed Bill under his arms and lifted him to his feet, “Are you going to apologize for spreading those lies?”

“I n-never lie.” Bill smirked, causing Ben to walk Bill over to the side of the bed, bending him over it. 

Ben slapped his ass, listening to Bill gasp a little with shock. Ben slapped his other cheek just as hard, “Are you going to apologize yet?” Ben asked, getting more into what they were doing together.

“For what?” Bill asked before Ben slapped his as again, making him moan softly, “Bev likes t-to be sp-spanked too.” 

Ben grunted with annoyance before grabbing the lubricant bottle, and pouring some on his fingers. Ben inserted one finger inside of Bill roughly, but he took it fairly easily. Pumping his finger in and out of Bill, he listened to the gasping moans escaping Bill. “You like taking it don’t you?” Ben taunted.

“Almost a-as much as Bev.” Bill retorted.

Ben scoffed, “You’re the whore, not her… you love having something in your ass.” Ben pushed in another finger, listening to Bill groan as Ben grazed his prostate.

“Oh fu-fuck… yes…” Bill responded, his body shaking a bit as Ben focused on his prostate.

“I should have known.” Ben pumped his fingers faster, getting harder as he listened to Bill whine in excitement. 

Ben was as hard as he could possibly get. Watching the lewd sight of Bill’s opening swallowing his fingers whole was starting to get to him, and he wanted to insert himself.

Moving onto the bed behind Bill, Ben sat on his knees rubbing himself with the lubricant. Ben pulled out his fingers and lined himself up with Bill’s opening. “Ready to be fucked, Denbrough?” 

“Do your worst, Hanscom.” Bill looked back at him before Ben slid in just to the head. “Fuck…” Bill moaned.

Ben bit his lower lip, sliding in deeper. Bill was tight, very tight. It was hard to think straight as he slid the rest of the way inside. “Oh my God…” Ben groaned.

Bill looked back at him, “Ready to di-disappoint me, like y-you do Bev?” Bill smirked.

Ben gritted his teeth and began rutting his hips quickly in and out of him. Bill moaned loudly, his body in pure bliss as Ben’s cock seemed to touch everything inside of him just the right way. The sounds Bill was making didn’t seem real. Ben could never picture noises like that coming out of him. It pleased him to know he was good, even to Bill. “Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself.” Ben teased.

“Oh! Fuck! Your c-c-cock…” Bill groaned, his forehead pressing into the mattress as he left his rear end up for Ben to continue thrusting into. “S-So good…”

Ben gripped Bill’s hips possessively and fucked hard into him, enjoying the sound of Bill’s bed creaking, like a cry for mercy. “You sorry yet?”

“N-No!” Bill yelled back at him.

Ben pulled his hair back, earning a gasp from Bill, “Say it! Apologize!” 

“I-I-I’m sorry… oh f-fuck! I’m so…” Bill groaned loudly, his body tensing around Ben’s erection, practically milking his cock, “So s-s-sorry!” 

Ben moaned loudly, his body tensing up as he was beginning to get to his peak. “Fuck…” Ben groaned his body telling him it was almost time to come. “Take it, you whore!” Ben moaned loudly before spilling into Bill.

Bill felt the semen filling him up, and he released onto his bedding. “Oh fuck…” Bill groaned, going limp.

Ben pulled out of Bill, and watched Bill roll onto his back, a satisfied grin on his face, “That w-was amazing, Ben.” Bill wiped sweat from his face, looking up at him as Ben remained kneeling.

“You really liked it?” Ben asked panting.

Bill nodded, “Did it m-make you f-feel better at all? Fucking m-me senseless?” Bill asked curiously.

Ben thought about it for a moment, and oddly, he felt a lot better. “Yeah… I guess it worked.” Ben nodded, “Maybe I see you in a new light?”

Bill laughed a little, “Hopefully a g-gay light.” 

Ben smiled a little, “Well… Should I get going then?” Ben asked, not sure what to do.

Bill shook his head, “No, st-stay. We can do it again… if you w-want to.” Bill suggested as he patted the spot next to him.

Ben laid beside Bill, and looked at him, “I didn’t think I’d like that… I did though.” Ben admitted.

Bill smiled, “Anytime you w-want round two, c-call me.” Bill laughed and wrapped his arms around Ben, cuddling into him.

Ben held him, feeling relieved, “Bev didn’t think I’d go through with it. I’m glad I did. I think… maybe… I’m bi?” Ben looked at Bill.

“Welcome to the d-dark side.” Bill laughed, making Ben laugh as well.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a review!


End file.
